ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Khyber vs. Aggregor
Is an episode of Omnitrix Alien Showdown. Plot (Vilgax) Welcome to another episode of Omntrix Alien Showdown! (Khyber's Dog) Woof! Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof. (Vilgax) Exactly! Today is a fight between Khyber and Aggregor! (Khyber's Dog) Woof. Woof, Woof, Woof! Khyber walks in (Khyber) The hunt continues until you cannot! Aggregor walks in (Aggregor) Did you really think you could escape from me? (Vilgax) Catchphrases. Forgot about that. (Khyber's Dog) Woof Woof Woof (Vilgax) Lets start the Smackdown! That's a new one. Khyber brings out his rifle and blasts at Aggregor, who deflects the blasts with his spear. Khyber dodges the blasts and sends a flying kick into Aggregor, sending him to the ground. (Khyber) Easy! Suddenly, Aggregor gets up and knocks Khyber by the legs before whacking him with his spear. (Aggregor) Says you. Aggregor begins to raise his sear over Khyber, before Khyber dodges. (Aggregor) You think you can beat me? What can you possibly do to defeat me? (Khyber) Experiance. Distraction. Skill. Khyber suddenly throws his dagger at Aggregor, who knocks it to the floor. (Aggregor) Pathetic! Khyber brings out his sword. (Khyber) How about something else? The two duel with there Sword and Spear until a stand off where Khyber pushes his sword against Aggregor's spear and brings Aggregor to his knees. (Khyber) My Weapon has power. Show me something yours can do. As Khyber begins to strike him again, Aggregor blasts him Square in the Chest. (Aggregor) That! Khyber gets up as Aggregor creates a flash of light to harden his vision. Suddenly, Khyber puts on his Gas Mask. (Khyber) It appears that you have underestimated me too. Khyber's Mask scanner found Aggregor. (Khyber) There you are! Khyber's Mask suddenly blasted Aggregor with an electrical blast. On the ground, Aggregor saw Khyber grab him and throw him a yard away. (Khyber) My word. How the tables have turned. Aggregor suddenly aimed his spear at Khyber, but Khyber blasted it out of his hands with his rifle. (Khyber) Any last words? Aggregor suddenly knocked Khyber to the ground. (Aggregor) That is your question! Khyber whistled for his dog. (Vilgax) Wow! What a match. What do you say? Khyber's Dog runs onto the battle field. (Vilgax) Hey. Where are you going?! Khyber's dog knocked Aggregor to the floor. (Aggregor) What?! (Khyber) Heh heh heh! Not so tough now, are you? Aggregor then pushed Khyber's dog off of him. (Aggregor) RARGH! ENOUGH! Suddenly an electric whip grabbed onto Aggregor. It was Khyber. (Khyber) Remember distractions? Khyber used his whip to throw Aggregor into a corner. Before trapping him with his goo gun. (Aggregor) I can't break this! (Khyber) What are you gonna do now? Khyber began to walk away Aggregor threw his spear which was still in his hands. The handle end knocked Khyber to the floor. Khyber weakly tried to get up, but he was hit so hard he couldn't. (Vilgax) I guess the Winner is uhhh...ummm...well...lets just call it a draw. See you next week on Omnitrix Alien Showdown! Characters Hosts *Vilgax *Khyber's Dog Fighters *Khyber *Aggregor Category:Episodes Category:Short Episodes